warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Neon Streaks
Allegiances SilverClan Leader: Sunstar--Magnificent golden tom with piercing golden eyes Apprentice, Darkpaw--Small black she-cat with golden eyes Deputy: Icecloud--Pretty white she-cat with one cream ear Apprentice, Riverpaw--Handsome blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes Medicine cat: Marigoldleaf--Plump orange tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Poppypetal--Dark red tabby she-cat with dark orange-tipped fur, blind in one eye Warriors: Flamefur--Pale orange tom with dark blue eyes Apprentice, Foxpaw--Ginger tom with dark green eyes Pine-ear--Reddish brown tabby tom with pale ginger ears Russetfoot--Dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark cream paws Rainfall--Gray-blue tom with one smoky black paw Mossmouse--Tortoiseshell she-cat with two dark tortoiseshell paws Smokepuddle--Dark smoky gray, almost black tabby tom with a silver tail Heatherflower--Pinkish gray tabby she-cat with a pink-orange-tipped tail Ashtail--Dark gray tom with a very long tail Cinderclaw--Gray she-cat with a fluffy tail Thrushfeather--Sandy gray tabby tom with a pale gray underbelly Queens: Fernwillow--Light gray tabby she-cat with a tortoiseshell chest, mother of Flamefur's kits: Gorsekit (Very pale gray-and-white tom with pale blue eyes), Specklekit (Spotted brown she-kit with pale green eyes), and Tigerkit (Striped dark brown tabby tom with clear blue eyes) Fallowpool--Pale brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, expecting Pine-ear's kits Elders: Oaktalon--Battle-scarred light brown tom with brown eyes Vixenwhisker--Very old reddish she-cat with very long whiskers GoldClan Leader: Hawkstar--Big dark brown tabby tom with a long scar along his back Deputy: Blackstripe--Black tabby she-cat with a white line on her spine Medicine cat: Websplash--Silver tom with black splashes Warriors: Ivyleaf--Tortoiseshell she-cat with a nicked ear Apprentice, Ratpaw--Short-haired dark brown tom Thistleberry--Gray-and-white tabby tom with thick, tangled fur Apprentice, Littlepaw--Tabby tom Willowflower--Very pale gray, almost white tabby she-cat with a very short tail Froststorm--White she-cat with dark gray eyes Sparrowsplash--Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes Queens: Maplewillow--Ginger tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes, mother of Hawkstar's kits: Shadowkit (Black tabby tom with yellow eyes) and Hawkkit (Dark brown tom with six toes on one paw) This is only a brief overview of GoldClan, where, there are actually a lot of cats :D ''' '''BronzeClan Leader: Honeystar--Golden brown she-cat with clear blue eyes Deputy: Dustcloud--Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Medicine cat: Sorrelflower--Tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Warriors: Oakleaf--Reddish brown tom with blue eyes Dusklight--Dusky brown she-cat with green eyes Sandpelt--Pale ginger tabby tom with golden eyes Briarthorn--Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice--Lizardpaw--Brown tabby tom with green eyes Brambleberry--Dark brown tom with green eyes Apprentice, Tawnypaw--Golden brown she-cat with yellow eyes Queens: Otterstream--Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Dustcloud's kits: Mudkit (Brown tom with black paws), Harekit (Light brown she-cat with dark amber eyes), Acornpaw (Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes), Pearkit (Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes) Prologue Marigoldleaf A dark ginger she-cat pressed her muzzle against a dark brown tabby tom's and purred, a sound so joyful it threatened to melt the tom's heart. The dark tabby buried his face in the she-cat's fur and murmured, "I love you, Squirrelflight." Squirrelflight stepped away and studied the tabby with forest green eyes. "You are the best mate there could possibly be, and you know that, Bramblestar." Bramblestar nodded, a look of humor glimmering in his dark amber eyes. "Duh, of course I am." Squirrelflight let out a mrrow of laughter and pawed at his dark brown ears. Bramblestar pounced on her, his much bigger body slamming her to the ground. They play-fought for a while, until Squirrelflight sat up abruptly. The sun, originally shining strongly overhead, darkened, until the whole world was black. '' ''Bramblestar whispered: Silent savior darkness will bring To free the clan from winter's sting Forever in love shall she fall To rescue one or to save all Marigoldleaf woke with a start. She kicked her legs, struggling to sit up. Through bleary eyes, she realized that her nest had been reduced by her dream to scattered moss. With nothing to do, she stood up and patted the moss here and there, until it was in a perfect shape. Then, she sat back and nodded, satisfied. Sunstar barged in, stepping on her flawless nest and ruining it again. Marigoldleaf resisted the urge to bang her head on the walls. Then she noticed the look of urgency on her brother's face. Sunstar looked as if he was in pain. "Icecloud's kitting," He gasped, "Looks like it hurts." "Sunstar! It's supposed to. Don't you know anything?" Marigoldleaf sighed, exasperated. Muttering about toms and their stupidity, Marigoldleaf prodded her apprentice, Poppypetal, with a plump orange paw. She whispered, "Wake up, Poppypetal! Icecloud is kitting, go ahead and help her without me. I need to talk to Sunstar." Poppypetal sat straight up and nodded obediently, scurrying off to find herbs. Marigoldleaf grunted. At least she was right about choosing Poppypetal as her apprentice. She was obedient, quiet, and willing to learn. And she didn't go around ruining other people's nests. When Poppypetal streaked past them, a bundle of herbs in her jaws, Sunstar's muscles tensed, as if he wanted to follow her. He looked anguished, as if he wanted to go help his mate and take away her pain, if only to make it his own. Marigoldleaf's tail itched to smack her brother in the face. Non-medicine cats and their mates. She held her tail as a barrier between the Clan leader and the exit to the den instead. "She-cats doesn't want their mates around when they're kitting. And even if Icecloud wanted you lovesick furball there, you can't go because I have something to tell you. I received a prophecy." Some of that oh so annoying agony left Sunstar's face. And came back when a soft moan rose from the nursery. Sunstar's long, curved claws dug into the soft soil. Marigoldleaf softened. She doesn't have a mate, and never will, but she knew what it felt like to love someone so strong, strong enough to die for them if they wanted her to. Marigoldleaf leaned closer to Sunstar until she felt his breath on her muzzle. His golden eyes flashed with uncertainity. A wisp of wistfulness drifted across Marigoldleaf's heart. They were like this when they were young, brother and sister, planning adventure after adventure. But then the Clan needed them as they are now, so she whispered. Silent savior darkness will bring To free the clan from winter's sting Forever in love shall she fall To rescue one or to save all "What does it mean?" Sunstar asked, "Do you know?" Marigoldleaf sank to her stomach and shook her head. She willed Sunstar to start thinking about the prophecy, to take his mind off Icecloud. She didn't Aaaand Poppypetal had to run in. "Come on, Sunstar! Icecloud is safe and so is your daughter. She wants you to name her," She purred. Sunstar's face turn from quizzical to relief and the next heartbeat he was out of the den, leaving behind a very-stepped-on nest and poor old Marigoldleaf muttering about lovesick furballs and their stupidity. Chapter 1 Sunstar Sunstar licked Icecloud's white fur. It had grown matted since their sole daughter, Darkkit, was born, but she had never seemed more beautiful to him. She gave him a joyful little life. He wondered if anyone ever noticed that cats tend to look younger when they're asleep. At least Icecloud did. Icecloud was everything to Sunstar. She supported him when his father died, when he suffered from greencough, when it seemed like all that's left of his world was her. Not only was she his mate, she was also the best deputy any leader could ever wish for. She was courageous, a good fighter, someone that you would want on your side in a battle. She was wise, able to see through problems with clear-sightedness that Sunstar wished he would possess. She was loyal, someone you simply cannot doubt. In short, she was the most trusted member of SilverClan. Flamefur stood on Bigrock, sending out border patrols and organizing hunting parties. Sunstar had appointed him as subsitute deputy when Icecloud started expecting kits. Other than the snowy she-cat, the pale-colored tom was the most senior warrior. Icecloud's snowy white paws twitched. Sunstar bent his head down and smoothed her paw fur. She was restless without her kit, he knew. Marigoldleaf was checking on Darkkit, as it was required for all medicine cats to check on newborn kits once they turn a moon old. He felt as if this was unnecessary. Anything made by Icecloud had ''to be perfect. Marigoldleaf finally walked out of her den, Darkkit a waddling black shape behind her. With a sinking heart, Sunstar noticed the apologetic look in the medicine cat's green eyes which meant that there ''was something wrong with his daughter. Not that it was unusual, though, since most cats are born with some kind of small imperfection like six toes or a nicked ear, just that he so believed that him and Icecloud combined would be faultless. Sunstar growled through clenched teeth, "Spill." Marigoldleaf nodded. "She's mute," The medicine cat explained, "Which means she will never talk, not in this life." Sunstar nodded, feeling faint. "But what I really realized was that she is the subject of the prophecy. Silent savior darkness will bring. That is coming true already. Silent because she is mute, darkenss, well, her name is Darkkit," Marigoldleaf continued. Sunstar shook his head. Marigoldleaf pressed, "Why did you name her Darkkit, Sunstar? You don't know, do you?" "That doesn't prove anything!" Sunstar roared, "She will not be the subject of the prophecy, and that is an order!" "You cannot give orders to a medicine cat! Furthermore, I didn't create the prophecy, StarClan did! What do you think, brother, that you have power over the world? You cannot control StarClan, you're a mere Clan leader! Who the subject of the prophecy is isn't your choice. You should be honored that StarClan presented the world with a prophecy that concerns your daughter!" Marigoldleaf snarled. Sunstar sat trembling, eyes wide with fury. Marigoldleaf turned around, heading for her den. Without looking at Sunstar, she meowed quietly, "Believe me not as you might, Sunstar, but remember my words. I foresee the future, not you, and you will realize how wrong you are." Icecloud sat up, her eyes round with confusion. "What happened?" She asked, "You look angry." "Nothing at all," Sunstar murmured, "Nothing at all." Chapter 2 Darkpaw A snowflake drifted lazily down. Darkpaw reared up on her hind legs and batted at it, clamping it between her paws just before it touched the ground. It melted on her claw, and was gone when she took a second look at it. Darkpaw's nose itched. She opened her mouth in the beginning of a sneeze, but couldn't. She opened it wider, her nose itching even more furiously. She woke up. Riverpaw and Foxpaw roared in laughter as Darkpaw jumped up into a crouch. Between Riverpaw's teeth clamped a feather. The she-cat realized that the toms had played a prank on her. A stupid and definitely annoying one. Her lips pulled back into the beginning of a snarl. Riverpaw widened his blue eyes and squealed in mock fear, "Ahhh, Dark''kit'' is angry! I'm so scared that she will yell at me! Oh wait, I forgot, she can't!" Foxpaw laughed even harder, and Darkpaw narrowed her eyes. Head thrown back, Foxpaw was in his own world, a world of pleasing Riverpaw. He couldn't notice when the she-cat dropped her weight onto her back legs and pounced, landing squarely on his shoulders. Having enough control over her rage, Darkpaw remembered to sheathe her claws when she brought her black paws down, hard, over Foxpaw's ears. Foxpaw struggled, trying to shake Darkpaw off, but the she-cat held on hard. Riverpaw watched, interested, from the side. He made no move to suggest any idea of helping his sidekick. A deep meow sent the fighting pair tumbling apart, "What is going on in here?" Sunstar strode in, his wide shoulders blocking all of the light, so that the apprentices could only see his silhouette. Of all cats, Sunstar had to hear Foxpaw's stupid wailing. Sunstar, leader of SilverClan, who happened to be Darkpaw's mentor. And her father. Foxpaw burst into a relieved sigh. "Sunstar," He whined, "Riverpaw and I, we were trying to wake Darkpaw up, as it is time for her to train. I was unsuspecting, but she started attacking me. Sunstar, your arrival saved me from serious injuries!" While Foxpaw was talking, Darkpaw, instead of bowing her head like she should, stared straight into Sunstar's piercing golden eyes, not denying Foxpaw's lies. That piece of fox dung, she now knew how he was named. "Thank you, Foxpaw. I will deal with Darkpaw," Sunstar meowed, his gaze never moving once from Darkpaw's eyes. He then turned around, flicking his tail as a signal for Darkpaw to follow. Riverpaw leaned over and whispered, "Good luck, Darkpaw. I really hope you don't get exiled." Foxpaw laughed again. Swallowing a ball of fury, Darkpaw stalked out after Sunstar. Sunstar padded straight to his den and sat down. Darkpaw didn't sit down. She stood straight, her head high, eyes on Sunstar. The silence pressed down on her chest, but she refused to break it. Sunstar's eyes could look straight through you, the elders said, but Darkpaw didn't look away. At last, Sunstar nodded. "Sit down," He gestured with his tail, "Darkpaw." Darkpaw did so. "I know how annoying these two can be. And I know Foxpaw was telling lies. Therefore, I will not punish you. One of the nine lives I was so graciously granted by StarClan was for being fair. But you are my daughter, so I expect you to control your fury, however hard it is to. You did well, not interrupting Foxpaw, and not looking away. These are true leader qualities," Sunstar meowed. Darkpaw dipped her head. Sunstar tilted his head and glanced out of the den, "It is time for us to train. Come on, it's mouse-stalking today. Chapter 3 Darkpaw The sun shone through golden leaf-fall leaves, dappling the ground where a thick layer of brown leaves already lay. The dried leaves crunched rhythmically under Darkpaw's paws. This was an assessment, and she knew that Sunstar was somewhere, hiding, watching. So she lifted her head high and walked with as much elegance as she could. Having her father as her mentor meant him assessing her on grace and spirit too. Darkpaw opened her mouth and drank in the air. Icecloud said she had the nose of a hungry wolf. The apprentice agreed. She could smell prey nibbling an acorn on the south side of the forest when she's on the north. Now, leaf-fall, there was extra prey out gathering food for leaf-bare, so rich scents filled her nose instantly. The oaks, the grass--and something else... Another apprentice? She recognized the scent of Riverpaw, and somewhere further, Foxpaw. They were made apprentice the same day, they three. So it made sense that their final assessments were on the same day too. Turning her nose up, she shook the lingering scent of these two arrogant toms out of her nose and searched for the smell of prey. She picked the nearest, which was a big mouse. Judging from the scent of soil and sap in its fur, it's probably somewhere under the roots of an oak tree. She whipped around to the nearest oak and, just to prove herself, closed her eyes. The darkness didn't do anything to throw her off. Her nose guided her perfectly. She could see with her nose, as clearly as she could with her eyes. The tall oaks, the dry leaves, even where to avoid the twigs so she wouldn't make a sound. She stalked, sure-footed and silent, until she was a cat-length from the mouse. Then, she switched her balance to her hind legs and pounced. Darkpaw's front paws smashed into a small, furry, body, letting the impact kill it instantly. Then she blinked open her eyes, happy to see the limp rodent under her claws. Once again, her nose didn't fail her. A breeze whisked past and Darkpaw's nose twitched. She could smell something in the wind, just a whiff. Oh StarClan. If she was right--if her nose was right, rather--GoldClan is leaving their camp in large numbers. Yes, that might not mean anything, but she may want to warn Sunstar... Darkpaw buried the prey, spun around and dashed back towards the camp, until she realized that Sunstar was watching her somewhere. Desperate, she wanted to yowl and make Sunstar hear her. Ugh. She had never wished to speak before, she was happy the way she was, silent forever. Sometimes it's a disadvantage. Teeth clenched, Darkpaw did something she had never done before. She raised her nose into the air and sniffed for Sunstar's warm, light scent. She never even intended to use her gift for finding other cats, especially when they didn't want to be found. It was so disrespectful. But this was an emergency. If GoldClan was planning to invade them, they didn't have much time left. Whirling around, she lifted her tail high and stalked to where her nose told her her father would be. Dipping her head, she stopped in front of a bush. The bush rustled, and a very confused Sunstar stepped out, his long golden fur tangled with twigs. Darkpaw blinked, wondering how to make him know that GoldClan is coming. She looked around, to the trees, the sky, the grass, and finally stopped on his fur. Raising a black tail, she gently touched his flank. Being Darkpaw's father and mentor, Sunstar was one of the few cats that knew her very well, well enough to know she was trying to tell him something. So he swept his golden gaze to his own flank and guessed. "Uh..." He stuttered, "Fur?" Darkpaw shook her head with patience. Most cats won't even know what in StarClan's name was she doing. "Twigs?" Nope. "Long?" Time ticking in Darkpaw's head, she knew it couldn't wait. So she ran about searching and bringing items back to Sunstar, leaving him sitting there, puzzled. A bright yellow flower. A honeycomb. A dappled pebble that reflected the color of the sun. Finally, Darkpaw sat down in front of Sunstar, panting and staring. Sunstar gazed at the items and back at his own fur, looking for similarities. "Golden?" He finally meowed. Darkpaw nodded. Sunstar stood up and started pacing, "Golden... Golden... Gold? Ah yes. Gold. What does that have to do with anything? Wait. I've got it. GoldClan!" Darkpaw nodded again, feeling very much like a battered blackbird that keeps on moving its poor neck about. Sunstar stared at her for a while. "GoldClan," He breathed, "What are are they up to?" Darkpaw lifted her head and traced her claw through the earth, leaving behind a shallow scar. "They're invading us?" Sunstar whispered, his golden eyes wide with horror. Darkpaw nodded (StarClan, again), stood up, and raced towards the camp, Sunstar at her heels. They streaked through the forest, golden and black, until they reached the camp. They darted past a bewildered Pine-ear (who, poor thing, was standing guard that day) and into the camp. The leader turned back and yelled at the guard, "Come on, Pine-ear. Into the camp!" Pine-ear nodded dumbly. Sunstar jumped onto Bigrock, but there was no need for him to call the Clan together. Cats were already out of their dens due to the commotion he made. "Cats of SilverClan," Sunstar cleared his throat and yowled, "We have reasons to believe that GoldClan is planning an invasion--" That was when it struck Darkpaw. Sunstar's words blurred against her ears until all she could hear was her own thoughts. The leader trusted her so much. But what if she was wrong? What if GoldClan leaving their camp in large numbers is only because of a big patrol? What if her nose had mistaken something else for their enemy Clan? "--Queens, kits, elders, medicine cats, stay in the medicine den where the herbs are. Injured cats will be sent in--" "I want to fight! I can fight, can't I? Won't I be the best warrior SilverClan has ever seen? Trust me, Sunstar, I'll beat those crowfood eaters up!" Challenged Gorsekit, Fernwillow's eldest kit. Fernwillow glared, "Hush, Gorsekit! Do not question the leader, do as you are told!" "No," Sunstar purred, "Gorsekit, we need you. As I said, injured cats will be sent in, and Marigoldleaf and Poppypetal will be very busy. They need you to help them, if you don't, they can't properly heal all the cats! Can I trust you with this important role?" "Of course you can!" Gorsekit lifted his head and puffed out his chest. Sunstar meowed, "Russetfoot, we need you to guard the medicine den. Cats who can't fight will be inside, so I expect you to live up to your name and protect them." The dark ginger she-cat nodded. "Rest of the Clan, GoldClan will be here soon--" "Looking for us?" A cold voice, rich with amusement, snarled, "Because we're already here." Chapter 4 Darkpaw Darkpaw was divided in two. In the first part, her blood ran cold, chilled by the sight of GoldClan's leader, Hawkstar. The other part, however guilty it made her feel, was relieved. She was right. She would not lose Sunstar's trust. But all that vanished when a black tabby twice her size leaped onto her. Darkpaw was well-trained and talented, that was certain. Why wouldn't she be, with the Clan leader and deputy as her parents? Sunstar fought off a starving badger single-pawed on the first night of his apprenticeship (which was a story that the elders never got tired of telling), and Icecloud was famous in all Clans for her deadly agility in battle. Remembering this, she saw the GoldClan deputy leaping onto her and all the fear was replaced by pride and courage. She reared up on her hind legs and clawed at Blackstripe's face, spilling scarlet blood. The deputy screeched and sank her weight into her hindquarters. Sunstar's voice rang in the apprentice's ears: when an enemy shifts their weight, they probably are about to pounce. Sure enough, the deputy leaped at her. Thanking her father silently, the apprentice rolled to one side and the bigger she-cat landed on her face, barely regaining her balance. Before the GoldClan cat stood up, Darkpaw was on her back, clawing and biting. As if in slow-motion, Blackstripe's muscles tensed and lowered. When you're on your oppenent's back, don't be fooled by your advantage. Keep on the lookout for signs of the drop-and-roll. ''Darkpaw jumped off before she could get squished, and, with a very unsheathed claw, drew a long wound on Blackstripe's back, from ear to tail, sending the deputy screaming out of the camp. Satisfaction curled Darkpaw's lips. Adrenaline coursed through her until the camp sparkled around her, and she lashed out her claws at any GoldClan fur she saw, her paws pounding with energy. She spun and scratched, bit and sneered, a whirlwind of fatal strength. She didn't have to think about what to do; her paws carried her, as if they had a mind of their own. She let herself drown in the joy of battle, until she smelled the distinct odor of terror. She turned her eyes toward the source of the scent: Riverpaw. Riverpaw was cornered by Hawkstar and Thistleberry, two huge, muscular toms from GoldClan. The SilverClan apprentice's head was raised, stiff with dignity and fear. The GoldClan cats were closing in on him. Thistleberry leaped, pinning him to the ground, and Hawkstar raised a gigantic claw. With a jolt, Darkpaw realized from Hawkstar's tense position that he was delivering the death blow. Fury seeped through her. Those GoldClan cats have no honor, no sense of the warrior code! They were going to kill an innocent apprentice in cold blood. Instinct took over, and Darkpaw ran towards the GoldClan cats. They had their back to her, so they didn't know she was coming. She pushed herself up from the ground and landed squarely on Hawkstar's back. Darkpaw's eyes met Riverpaw's blue gaze for a heartbeat, and they locked together. Hawkstar whirled around in surprise, his tail knocking Thistleberry off balance. Riverpaw jumped up and pushed Thistleberry off explosively, leaving the other tom on his back, his legs waving in the air. Thistleberry's vulnerable belly faced up, unprotected, and Riverpaw brought his paw down so hard that it contacted with Thistleberry's ribs with a sickening crunch. Turning her attention back to Hawkstar, she brought her claws out to their full length and stuck it into Hawkstar's back vertically. She felt them tear through fur, then skin, then muscle. She then jerked them out violently, and Hawkstar shook her off and vanished into the throng of writhing cats, howling. Darkpaw turned around to see Riverpaw. His beautiful blue eyes were dark with adrenaline. "Thanks," Riverpaw whispered, "We should fight together, we can watch out for each other. And... I'm sorry for the prank I played on you earlier today." Darkpaw nodded, and they charged into the fighting cats, two united tornadoes of danger. A furious voice yowled, "GoldClan, retreat!" Darkpaw raised her head just in time to see Hawkstar at the exit of the camp, his eyes still bloodthirsty, pelt streaked with blood. "This isn't over," Hawkstar snarled. Sunstar raised his head to meet Hawkstar's burning eyes and meowed calmly, "You had the element of surprise, but we still defeated you. You can attack us again and again, but we will just fight you off and emerge victorious each time you strike." Hawkstar stared at Sunstar for a while, breathing heavily. Darkpaw realized with a jolt that even though Sunstar was big enough to be twice the size of an average cat, Hawkstar still towered over him. The GoldClan leader whipped around and stalked out, a patrol of battered and bleeding warriors behind him. Sunstar stared after Hawkstar for a while, his head raised high and proud, until his legs gave way and he sank to his stomach. Chapter 5 Sunstar Icecloud drew in a horrified breath. "Sunstar is hurt," She yowled, "Marigoldleaf! Please come here!" Sunstar lied on his side, his eyes barely open. He didn't have the strength to purr, but if he did, he would've. That's why cats liked to obey Icecloud's orders: even when she was frantic, she could use words that made cats happy and feel important. Sound of pattering footsteps raced, and Marigoldleaf sat down in front of Sunstar, her fur smelling of fear. Fear for her brother. Sunstar wished he could talk to Marigoldleaf, tell her that he was fine. Frustration scorched his throat, but he couldn't talk. He didn't have the energy to. Was this how Darkpaw felt all the time? Wishing to be able to talk, even to make a sound, but not being capable of? Marigoldleaf's wide paws patted Sunstar all over, her nose sniffing at him. Then she sat back and he felt her shake her head. "Severe stomach wound, several organs injured. I can help stop the bleeding, but I'm afraid he will lose a life," As if from far away, Sunstar heard Marigoldleaf report to Icecloud. Icecloud whispered weakly, "Okay. Thank you, Marigoldleaf." Sunstar thought dimly: ''Losing a life? How many lives do I have left? Four, after this one, three...? Bright light shot through Sunstar's eyelids, and he sprang to his paws, suddenly filled with energy. The first leader of SilverClan sat before him. Her silver fur was shot through with starlight, and an aura of pressing power radiated from her. Her blue eyes, though faded with age, still shone with wisdom and calm. "Silverstar!" Sunstar exclaimed, "I remember you, you gave me a life! But how are you here? Last time I lost a life, Bronzestar, the first leader of BronzeClan, was here, and before that, it was Crystalstar, the first leader of CrystalClan." "If you would realize the pattern, the next time you lose a life, Goldstar would be here. It is the founders' tradition to accompany a leader when he or she loses their fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh lives." Silverstar meowed. She gestured with her tail to the now half opaque shape of Sunstar. Sunstar shuddered. He knew that each time he loses a life, his shape in StarClan grows a bit more clear, until he was fully there. Silverstar's eyes scanned him up and down, and finally she meowed, "You're ready, Sunstar. It is time for you to return. But before you go, remember the prophecy. Marigoldleaf was right. Darkpaw is important." Before Sunstar had time to ponder Silverstar's words, he was back in the camp and opening his eyes, seeing a very worried Icecloud looking down at him. Sunstar purred, "I'm fine, Icecloud. StarClan healed me." To prove his point he stood up and jumped into the air, grabbing a branch above him with his front paws, held on for a few heartbeats, and landed on his paws. Icecloud stared at him for a while, and then rushed over to him and pressed her flank against his, breaking down. Sunstar nuzzled her awkwardly. "I'm fine, Icecloud," Sunstar reassured her after a few moments of itchy silence, "Seriously." "How many more?" Icecloud asked. Sunstar narrowed his eyes, "What?" "You know what I'm talking about," Icecloud murmured, " How many more lives do you have? I know that leaders tend to keep the number of their lives a secret, but do you trust me? I saw you lying there, so still, so cold. It broke my heart. Just then I realized something. I can't lose you. If I do, I will lose the will to live." "Three. I have three lives left. But we have always known this moment was coming, right? I'm the leader. You're my deputy. Someday I would die, and you would take my place. I'm so much older than you! I watched you grow up. I gave you your warrior name, and if I was made leader just a bit earlier, I could've given you your apprentice name too. Why, I'm the same age as your father! So don't worry, love," Sunstar whispered. Icecloud nodded numbly, and Sunstar laid his tail on her shoulder and whispered, "I know it was a rough day for you, what with the battle and everything. You must be exhausted. But let me do something I have to do, something I know that will cheer you up." Icecloud stared at him, puzzled. With a purr, Sunstar leaped onto Bigrock. "Darkpaw, Foxpaw, and Riverpaw, step forward," He called. He had no need to gather the Clan, as they are already all in the clearing. Icecloud's eyes shone. Sunstar nodded towards her. What would cheer her up better than her apprentice, Riverpaw, and her daughter, Darkpaw, becoming warriors? He continued, "Icecloud and Flamefur, are Riverpaw and Foxpaw ready to become warriors?" "Yes," Icecloud nodded, "Riverpaw is well-trained and played a great part in the battle." "Foxpaw is ready," Flamefur replied. Sunstar took a deep breath, "I, Sunstar, leader of SilverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turns. Darkpaw, Foxpaw, and Riverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "Yes," Foxpaw meowed, his voice trembling, "I do." "I do," Riverpaw answered. Darkpaw nodded. Sunstar raised his head, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Darkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Darkfrost. StarClan honors your courage and intelligence. Riverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Riversplash. StarClan honors your determination and energy. Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxclaw. StarClan honors your fighting skills and honesty. We welcome you all as full warriors of SilverClan!" "Darkfrost, Riversplash, Foxclaw," The Clan cheered, "Darkfrost, Riversplash, Foxclaw!" Chapter 6 Darkfrost Darkfrost sat straight, bathing in her Clanmates' chants. Her heart beat with joy and pride. She was a warrior now, with full responsibilities and freedom, which she vowed to use fully on serving her Clan. She would make SilverClan proud! "As the warrior code requires, you three will sit vigil until dawn. However, there is another ceremony I have to perform. Gorsekit, Specklekit, and Tigerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," Sunstar meowed. Fernwillow gasped and twined her tail with Flamefur's. Flamefur, looking equally proud, puffed out his chest. Darkfrost couldn't help but feel happy for them. In the same time, she wondered who the kits' mentors would be. Rainfall seemed like a likely choice, and maybe Mossmouse too. Sunstar carried on, "From this moment on, until you earn your warrior names, you will be known as Gorsepaw, Specklepaw, and Tigerpaw. I wish to give our new warriors a chance, since most of our current senior warriors already had at least one apprentice. So, Specklepaw, your mentor will be Foxclaw. Tigerpaw, your mentor will be Riverpaw. Gorsepaw, your mentor will be Darkfrost. I hope they will pass down all they know to you." Darkfrost couldn't help but feel shocked. Usually only senior warriors get to have apprentices. But as the knowledge of passing on her skills to the future of her Clan caught up with her, she twitched her whiskers, the only sign she was capable of making that showed her happiness. Also, Gorsepaw was her favorite out of the litter. He was bold and independent, from what she saw from his speech before the battle. Icecloud rushed over and licked her ears. "I'm so, so proud of you," She murmured between licks, "I can still remember when you were not much longer than my paw. Now my little warrior is all grown up!" Darkfrost wiggled away, twitching her ears. Icecloud purred and jumped on her. They play-fought like they did when Darkfrost was a few moons old. "Actually, you should start your vigil now. Sunstar's gonna be mad at me," With a wink, her mother ran off. Darkfrost's whiskers twitched again, catching herself off guard. Wow, it must have been an amazing day today. It was hard to get her whiskers to twitch like that, and she couldn't remember how many times that happened today. Gorsepaw walked up to her and raised his big, pale blue eyes, so much like his father's but a lighter shade. They rested on her face, wide and awed. Darkfrost felt the urge to nuzzle him. None of her Clanmates had ever looked at her like that. Pity when she was young, but she soon proved them wrong and the pity was soon replaced by trust. But no, never admiration. Gorsepaw squeaked, "Fernwillow said that you can't talk, and whoever gets you as a mentor will have to learn to understand what you meant by watching you make signs. But I don't care, I saw you fight from the medicine den. You were sooooo good! You just jumped on that big dumb cat and beat him up! And you know what, I can understand you just from watching your eyes. You think I'm awesome, right? And you bet I am!" "Dude," Specklepaw came along, "Gorsepaw, stop bothering your mentor, she has a vigil to sit through, you will start training tomorrow. And you have to choose a nest in the apprentices' den anyways, so come along." Specklepaw turned her head towards Darkfrost. "I'm sorry for my brother. He might be annoying at first, but he is really a nice cat," She purred. Darkfrost's whiskers twitched, and she nodded. Foxclaw sure got a sensible apprentice. One that he didn't deserve. Darkfrost turned and went over to sit next to Riversplash and Foxclaw, starting her vigil. The silver moon was slowly climbing up the darkening sky. Never before had it seemed so beautiful. Chapter 7 Riversplash Riversplash felt a twinge of guilt. Tigerpaw was really loyal and patient, and it just didn't feel right to lie. He had said he had to hunt, and told Smokepuddle to take Tigerpaw patrolling. Along with Specklepaw, since Foxclaw came too. Riversplash shook the shame from his head. What he was doing was right. Maybe against the warrior code, but right. Riversplash could tell that Foxclaw didn't think so, but he came anyways. The ginger tom was willing to do anything to please him, and it was useful sometimes. When times like this come, it's useful to have a loyal helper. Foxclaw groaned, "Look, Riversplash, I really want to help you, but I just can't see why we have to waste our food helping other Clans. This is against the warrior code anyways." "If you don't want to help, leave," Snapped Riversplash, his patience running thin, "Haven't the elders told you about the famous leader, Firestar, of the Faraway Clans? He was known for helping other Clans out of compassion, sometimes even endangering his own Clan. Now, I'm not saying that's the smartest choice, but it was caring." Foxclaw stared at him and nodded. "Whatever you say," He murmured. Riversplash reached the BronzeClan border and sat down, tasting the air. A petite shape weaved through the woods and finally stopped at the border. Tawnypaw purred, "So you answered to BronzeClan's ask of help, huh?" "Yes," Riversplash dipped his head, "I did. I had to. I can't stand watching another Clan starve, could I?" He didn't mention the fact that he didn't ask SilverClan's leader like she asked. "Good. BronzeClan thanks you. Where's the food?" Asked Tawnypaw. Riversplash narrowed his eyes, "Remember, you're asking us for help, so don't get all high-and-mighty on us." "I'm not," Tawnypaw smoothed mildly, "It's just that my Clan needs all the hunters it has, and they await my return." Riversplash nodded towards Foxclaw. The ginger tom grumpily dropped the food he was carrying on his back. Tawnypaw bent and picked up the mice with her fangs and nodded, hurrying back the way she came. "Dude, you have a crush on her or something?" Foxclaw asked. Riversplash snorted, genuinely horrified by the idea, "No I don't. She is too 'good'." "So you're just helping for a high profile," Foxclaw mused, "Helping other Clans is just a stepping stone on your way to power." "That's the general idea. Though I don't want to gain power the way Tigerstar did. I want to do it with real loyalty and courage," Explained Riversplash, jumping over a stone. Foxclaw followed close behind, "That's nice." Riversplash didn't say anything as they reached the camp. Luckily, no one realized that they just came back, so they didn't have to be questioned. The whole Clan was sitting upright and rigid. Chapter 8 Marigoldleaf Fallowpool has been restless the whole day, and Marigoldleaf warned her that the kits might come any moment. She seemed to be a bit frightened, but the medicine cat assured her that she was young and healthy, so the kits will be fine. Sympathetically, Marigoldleaf offered to stay with her so she would be less scared. Fallowpool was the youngest queen she had ever had to take care of, starting to expect kits almost as soon as she was named a warrior. Pine-ear, her mate, pampered her and fretted over her. At first it had seemed sweet, but gradually it turned annoying. Marigoldleaf agreed with Sunstar that it would be a relief when those kits would finally be born, and they didn't have to endure Pine-ear's chitter-chatter any more. Fallowpool, lying on her side, stared up at Marigoldleaf with wide, nervous eyes. "Something feels wrong," Fallowpool admitted, "I can't sit still, I can't lie still." "Don't worry, it's natural, all queens--" Marigoldleaf broke off as Fallowpool let out a soft moan. Marigoldleaf mewed, "Aaand... The kits are arriving." She laid her paw on the queen's flank, feeling the muscles move as they worked to push the kits out. Fallowpool cried out, her face twisted in pain. "Does it hurt?" Marigoldleaf asked. She knew the answer, of course, but it always eases some of the queen's pain if they say it out loud, "It might," Fallowpool nodded, her beautiful gray eyes widening until the whites showed. "You're gonna be fine. You're kits are gonna be fine. It's okay," Marigoldleaf soothed. Fallowpool begged, "When is this going to be over?" "As soon as you're ready," Marigoldleaf whispered, "It all depends on you." ❅ ❅ ❅ It had been a long time, and Marigoldleaf knew that the kits would arrive in this world soon. A strong wave rolled across Fallowpool's flank, and the young queen, exhausted, stared up at Marigoldleaf with pleading gray eyes. "When I say now, push," Instructed Marigoldleaf. Fallowpool nodded and mumbled, "Whatever it takes for this to be over." Marigoldleaf closed her eyes and focused on the ripples beneath her paw. "Wait..." She murmured, "Now!" Fallowpool arched her back and screeched. A damp bundle slipped out. Marigoldleaf bit open the sac on reflex and started licking the kit's fur the wrong way. After it warmed up, it let out a tiny wail. Fallowpool let out what sounded like the beginning of a purr, but it immediately turned into a gasp. "The second one is coming," Observed Marigoldleaf. Fallowpool nodded, panting. Marigoldleaf looked at the young queen. The last queen the medicine cat had to treat was Fernwillow, and before that, Icecloud. The last two were both older than Fallowpool, and the current queen was having less trouble. She complained an awful lot though. Fallowpool shrieked, and another kit slid onto the moss. Marigoldleaf repeated the same procedure, though this one was already taking strong, deep breaths before she had to lick its fur. Fallowpool stretched her neck out to sniff at the kit, but she immediately fell back with a groan. Marigoldleaf focused on the queen's flank. Marigoldleaf told her, "That's the last one, after this one, you'll be done. You're going to have three healthy kits." Fallowpool acknowledged her statement with a tired flick of her tail. Suddenly, she let out a pained scream as the final bundle glided out. The queen bit the sac open herself this time, looking infinitely proud. Marigoldleaf felt out-of-place suddenly. "I'll go call Pine-ear in or something," She meowed, "He's gotta be worried or something, with all the noise you made." As Marigoldleaf turned to walk out, Fallowpool cleared her throat. "Thank you, Marigoldleaf. I always saw you as cranky and funny, but you have shown me your kind side," The queen mewed. Marigoldleaf stared at her for a while, "You're welcome." She strolled outside and tapped Pine-ear lightly on the shoulder with a furry orange tail. "Hey," She winked, "Fallowpool's done. Go in and name your kits." Pine-ear looked at her with so much gratitude that Marigoldleaf had to look away. The tom reared back on his hind legs, and, before Marigoldleaf knew it, was throwing himself into the den, yowling his mate's name. Marigoldleaf wondered what it would feel like to have a mate that loved you so much. The cat she loved the most in the world was Sunstar, but that was a different kind of love. Marigoldleaf was taken by surprise when a wave of longing washed over her. : TO BE CONTINUED